comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charles Xavier (Earth-7045)
Charles Francis Xavier had a dream, where mutants and humans lived together in perfect harmony and peace, as equals and used his family's fortune to found Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, the X-Men, and the New Mutants, to see this dream through. Losing the use of his legs, Xavier never let his weakness hold him back from his goals. Born with psychic abilities, he is arguably the most powerful telepath on the planet. Teaching his students to use their new found powers safely and with responsibility and, at times, going to extreme lengths to ensure his dream, Professor X has been viewed as a builder and destroyer of dreams. Professor X's long time friend and sometimes foe, Magneto, would see mutants rule over their oppressors, but, alongside his X-Men, Professor X strives to defend and protect the humans that would otherwise be targets. Professor Xavier fights tirelessly towards his dream of peaceful co-existence between humans and mutants. This dream has been the very core of his personality and driving force ever since his powers first manifested themselves. The dream does extend to all types of human beings in the world, and he fights oppression and prejudice anywhere he can. He spends all his time and energy on helping mutants develop their abilities and to be the best that they can be. He’s been working practically 16 hours a day for 40 years on his dream. Originally, Charles Xavier was a formal, withdrawn and stern man. Over the years, as his friendship with his students grew, he has loosened up somewhat. But he is still a very serious person. Jean Grey and Scott Summers are almost family to him. Despite being as close to a fanatic as one can be without actually being one, he is wise enough to realize that he needs to spend some time enjoying himself in various ways. This includes the pleasures of a woman’s love, food and traveling, in order to keep him balanced and energized. Xavier tends to have a friendly attitude towards mutants, even enemies, hoping to sway them away from their destructive ways. Sometimes, indeed, former enemies have joined one or another of Xavier’s different mutant groups. Thus, all mutants are potential allies of his. Since his abilities first manifested themselves, Xavier has been afraid of his own capacity to do damage and will avoid using his powers to their full extent until no other options remain. These fears have been realized a couple of times during his career as, for example, as the creation of the Onslaught entity. Xavier does have some Machiavellian aspects to his personality. The Xavier Protocols (a list of specific tactics for efficiently killing each X-Man with should they go rogue) that were exposed during the Onslaught event are a good example of this. During the early days of the X-Men, Xavier’s demeanor was autocratic, but he now occasionally takes advice from his own students. It has taken a very long time for most of his relationships with his students to grow from teacher/student to father/child to equals, but it eventually happens. In his youth, Xavier was a soldier and an adventurer, but has now turned to a quintessential scientist and mentor. Charles Xavier now holds a very important and active role as a mentor and protector of all mutants, in times when there are more mutants in the world that ever before. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Telepathy' **''Telepathic Illusions: He had the ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. **Telepathic Cloak: He can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities could at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. **Mind Link: He has the ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. **Telepathic Camouflage: He had the ability to mask himself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. He could telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). **Mind Blast: He has the ability to place overloading amounts of information in another's mind. **Mind Control'' **''Mind Possession'' **''Mind Alteration'' **''Amnesia Inducement: He has the ability to cause loss of particular memories or total amnesia in another person or a group of people. **Psionic Shield: He has the ability to protect of himself and of other minds, so that he could prevent the free access to the conscious and subconscious mind of anyone. **Psionic Blasts: He could project psionic force bolts which had no physical effects but which could affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and could even kill an adversary. **Astral Projection'' **''Absorb Information'' Abilities *'Genius Intelligence': A natural genius, Xavier is a leading authority on genetics, mutation, and psionics. He possesses considerable expertise in other life sciences. He is highly talented in devising equipment for utilizing and enhancing psionic powers. Xavier is also quite the masterful tactician and strategist, effectively evaluating situations and devising swift responses; he has, on numerous occasions, even fashioned long-term operations as complex as those of adversaries such as Sinister, Magneto, and Apocalypse. *'Military Training' *'Expert Fighter' Weaknesses Paraplegic: Professor X has been normally unable to walk due to spinal damage, originally suffered while combating Lucifer. Scarlet Witch has cured him, and thus he no longer posses the weakness. Dark Side: Xavier was shown to have a dark side, a part of himself that he struggles to suppress. Perhaps the most notable appearance of this was the entity Onslaught, which was a physical manifestation of that dark side. Also, Onslaught was created in the most violent act Xavier claimed to have done: erasing the mind of Magneto. Once the X-Men fought images of the original team, which had been created by what Xavier said was his "evil self... who would use his powers for personal gain and conquest," which he said he was normally able to keep in check. In other instances, Xavier was shown to be secretive and manipulative. During the battle against Onslaught, the X-Men found Xavier's files, the "Xavier Protocols," which detail how to defeat many of the characters should the need ever arise, such as if they went rogue. Also it was revealed that Xavier was forced to admit that he had sent a group of hastily trained young mutants and carelessly sent them to Krakoa to save the original X-Men, resulting in their deaths. Because one of the mutants was Cyclops' brother Vulcan, Xavier erased Cyclops' memory of the event. He further manipulated the rescue team of new X-Men by making them think the meaningless noises the island made were intelligible speech—evidence that the island was alive—to match the new memories he had given Cyclops. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Wheelchair' Transportation *'Wheelchair' *'X-Men Blackbird' Trivia *Xavier's favorite book is T.H. White's The Once and Future King. *Xavier is a billionaire with a net worth of 3.5 billion dollars, according to Fantomex. *Xavier enjoys Japanese green tea, according to Storm. *Xavier seemingly dislikes being called "Charlie" by Wolverine. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Good Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Single Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Bald Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:United States Armed Forces members (Earth-7045) Category:X-Men members (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Scientists Category:Psychologist Category:Telepathy Category:Illusion Creation Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Mind Control Category:Possession Category:Astral Projection Category:Geniuses Category:Expert Combatant Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Xavier Family (Earth-7045) Category:Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters staff members (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Professor X